Spooks
by Ketchum
Summary: I don't really know what this is, i was bored, and i wrote it, the character go to an old house to get out of the rain, spooky,


This story takes place after the t v series. As always, I don't own pokémon, just the idea for the story, it's not for money, just for fun.  
  
The rain poured down in sheets as Ash, Misty, and Brock ran as fast as they could to get to shelter. There was a crack of thunder up above. It was hard to believe that, minutes before it was sunny and dry. The clouds came in so fast that not even a Rapidash could out run them. As the group ran, there was another bolt of lightning, so large and terrifying that even the electric pokémon on Ash's shoulder became frightened. It jumped into his master's backpack and hid.  
"I don't think I can run for much longer," Misty said.  
"We're almost there, just hang in there you guys" Ash replied.  
"Almost where?" Brock asked.  
Ash had no clue where they were headed. He had just said that to convince himself that they wouldn't have to run for much longer. He didn't reply. Misty began to slow down, as Ash and Brock continued running. Ash looked behind and noticed that his friend was too tired. Brock kept running and Ash slowed down so that Misty could catch up. When she reached Ash she stopped.  
"I can't do this anymore, let's just wait it out," she suggested. Just then about twenty feet away from where they were standing a large flash of lightning hit a nearby tree, setting it up in flames. Ash put his arm around Misty and pulled her along.   
"We have to go Misty!" he shouted.  
Brock realized that two of the trio was missing and stopped to catch his breath, at that moment from over the hill, Ash and Misty came running. They caught up with Brock, and looked around. In the distance they could see a house and they began to run toward it. As they approached the house grew and grew in height. When they reached the house, it was at least four stories if not more and they knocked on the door. There was no answer. They knocked again, the door opened slowly with a creak. The trio walked in. The house was dark, but you could see a light coming from upstairs. Pikachu popped its head from out of Ash's backpack and jumped to the floor. Misty took off her bag and fell to her knees.   
"You okay?" Ash asked.  
"I'll be fine," Misty replied and looked in her bag at the sleeping Togepi. How in the world could the egg pokémon sleep through a storm like this? There was a crack of thunder once more.  
"You'd think the world was exploding from the sound of things," Brock said. Misty put her head in her knees and closed her eyes. She remembered a storm just like this, when she was really young.  
Flashback  
Misty is young, about 5 and she is crying. "Daisy, where's mom and dad?" she asks through sniffs.  
"I don't know Misty, I hope they get home soon," the young blonde replied. Her two sisters came down stairs. The rain was so bad they all decided to go in the basement incase of a tornado. Then the power went out. Misty's ten-year-old sister Daisy held Misty's hand and comforted her. Then there was the phone call. Luckily their mother kept a phone in the basement. Misty pulled Daisy over to the phone and answered it.  
"Hello, is Daisy Waterflower there?" Misty handed the phone to her sister who listened and nodded, listened and nodded, listened and cried. Then hung up.   
"Daisy what's wrong?" Misty said as she began to cry too at the sight of her older sister's tears. She pulled Misty close to her and cried harder.  
"Daisy, do you know when mom and dad are going to be home?" a young red-haired Lilly asked.  
"Daisy, what's wrong?" asked Violet with violet hair.  
"Grandma should be here soon,"  
"Why is grandma coming?" asked Misty.   
"It's mom and dad," Daisy managed to get out, but she couldn't finish.  
End Flashback  
Misty held her tears in as she remembered that horrible storm, one just like this, she hoped her sisters were okay.  
Just then a young woman walked down the stairs, and come over to the trio. Pikachu backed away from her.  
"Don't be afraid little pokémon," She said, "I am here to help you."  
"Are you the caretaker?" Brock asked, beginning his *pretty girl mode*.  
"Yes, I am. You can stay here as long as you like, It gets very lonely out here all alone," she walked over to a switch and turned on the light. Once the light was on, she wasn't as scary looking. In fact she looked rather familiar to Misty.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seem in my life!" Brock said. Pikachu, Ash, and Misty got the little sweat drops they get in the Anime.   
"Why thank you very much, I'm Laura, I didn't catch your name,"  
"Brock, and these are my friends Ash and Misty,"   
Misty stood up and walked over to the woman. "Thank you, we really appreciate your kindness," she said. Just then there was another flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder, and then the group was engulfed by darkness, the darkness of the nighttime. No light at all, not even a small light from the top of the staircase. They stood there in silence.  
"I wish I still had Charmander to give us some light," Ash said.  
All of a sudden a light appeared in front of the woman, she had a candle, then she lit another one, "I knew these candles would come in handy sooner or later," she said. She handed one to Ash. "We need to find the power box so we can make the light return," she said.  
"Don't you know where it is?" Brock asked.  
"No, I don't I've only lived here a few days and we haven't had a power outage yet," she replied.  
"We should split up, then we'd find it faster," Brock suggested.  
"Will you come with me Brock?" Laura asked.  
"Sure," he said. She grabbed onto his arm and they walked the other way.  
"Well what are we supposed to do?" Ash asked.  
"We can go the other way," Misty said. Pikachu jumped up into Ash's backpack again.  
"Okay, let's go," the two of them walked cautiously through the house until they came to a large window, Misty looked out if the window, her grandmother used to have a house like this. She remembered the window very vividly even though she hadn't seen it since she was very young. This couldn't be the same house though, her granny had died many years before, and Daisy had sold the house to couple with no children, the woman who moved in was much to old to be Laura, so it couldn't be the same house.  
Ash and Misty continued walking. Then Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"That's not funny Ash, I'm not in the mood to play," Misty replied. Just then Misty felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look, but there was nothing there. "Ash this is scary," She shuddered, moving closer to him. He took her hand in his.  
"Let's keep going," He said, and continued walking. They came to a staircase that you could go down, most likely to the basement.  
"No Ash, we should just stay up here and look for it," Misty said, she was beginning to shiver partly from the wetness on her skin and the partly from fear.   
"They usually have fuse boxes in the basement Misty," Ash replied, pulling her down the steps with him. He had a firm grip on his hand because, although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared too.  
As they walked down the steps, the door that they had just come through slammed shut, all by itself. This made Misty jump and grab onto Ash. Ash pulled away from her and ran to try to open the door, but it was stuck. He turned around and walked back to his friend. "There, now nobody can get in here and kill us while we're looking," he said shakily.  
"Can we get back out?"   
"Sure" he said, even more tensely.  
"Okay, let's go," she said grabbing onto Ash's hand once more. They walked down the steps and continued walking. At the other side of the room there was a candle light. "What's that?" she asked.  
They walked closer, then all of a sudden the candle they had went out. Misty let out a little yelp as they continued walking. As they approached the candlelight there was a figure which looked to be floating in the air.  
"Who's there?" Ash shouted, but there was no answer. Misty tightened her grip.   
"I'm scared Ash" Ash didn't reply. He walked closer and pulled on a sheet what was hanging over the figure.  
"BOO!" shouted Brock and he burst out laughing, "I had you going for a minute there didn't I?" he asked.  
Misty smacked him on the head. "Don't you ever do that again!"  
"Owe, sorry Misty,"  
"So where's Laura?"  
"Right here," said a voice. Just then the last candle went out.  
"Ash!" Misty screamed.  
"I'm right here," he said.  
"Laura?" Brock said.  
"I'm the one right next to you Brock," she said in his ear. Ash could barley see, but he had enough vision to see a box that he could sit on, he pulled Misty over to it with him.  
"Sit," he ordered. Then he sat next to her. As their shoulder touched, he could feel her shivering. "Misty are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine," she said as she reached for his hand and held it.  
"You're freezing Misty," he said.  
"Yea," she said through chattering teeth. He released Misty's hand and took his backpack off and opened it up. Pikachu was asleep. He dug past his rodent friend and pulled out a blanket. Then closed his bag back up and put the blanket around Misty's shoulders. Then he put his arm around her.  
"Is that better?" he asked. Misty felt the dry warmth of the blanket and his arm.  
"Yea," she replied with a smile on her face. Since when did Ash worry about her and try to be nice to her?   
"Ash?" Brock asked.  
"I'm over here," Ash said.  
"Okay, just making sure," Brock replied.  
"Misty?" he asked again.  
"I'm right here," she said.  
"Okay just making sure," Brock replied.  
"Laura?"  
"Shut up Brock, I'm right next to you," she replied. Then there was silence.  
Misty lay her head on Ash's shoulder. "I want the power to come back on," Misty whined.  
"Me too," Ash agreed.  
Misty closed her eyes and was soon asleep. She began to have a dream, she was at her house and the phone rang, "Hello? . . . Yes, this is her . . . What do you mean there's been an accident? . . . Yes, are you sure? . . . Who is it? . . . Ash!" What she didn't realize was she said his name a loud. Getting his attention.   
"Misty?" he asked, "Are you okay?"  
Misty woke up, and looked around, it was pitch black. "Ash? Are you here?" she asked.  
"I'm right here," he heard a sigh, then a few moments later he heard a sniff, followed by another, and another, then he could feel her sharp, jumpy breaths, was she crying? "Misty are you okay?" There was no answer. "Misty?" By now his eyes had adjusted, he lifted Misty's face and looked into her eyes, they reflected the light as if she had been crying. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," but Ash knew there was something wrong.  
"What is it? You can tell me," he said, then he realized what he had said, he told Misty she could confide in him! She was going to think there was something wrong with him. He cared for her, a lot, but he never showed it.  
"Really Ash?" she asked.  
He thought about his answer, why should he care what others think, he was just trying to be nice! "Really Misty," he replied. There was silence for a while.  
"The last time I was in a storm like this," she paused.  
"Misty?" she took a deep breathe and lay back down.  
"The last time I was in a storm this bad I was five. There was car accident; I lost my parents in that accident. We lost power, we were alone in the basement, I miss my mom and dad, I never got to say goodbye."   
"I'm sorry," he replied.  
"It's not your fault," Misty replied.   
There was silence again. About five minutes later, "Ash?"  
"Yes?"  
"I had a dream, that I lost you too"   
"I'm right here Misty, don't worry, I won't leave you guys," He said.  
Misty felt better with the sound of his voice.  
A few minutes later "Ash?"  
"Yes Misty?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Listening"  
"Anytime"  
A few minutes later, "I haven't had someone to talk to in a long time because I was afraid no one would listen, Thank you for listening."  
What was wrong with Misty? She was never this nice!  
"Your welcome, If you ever have to say anything else, I'm always here," Misty and Ash's hands found each other again and they sat there for a half an hour in silence. Every once in a while they would hear Brock and Laura talking, but the two of them didn't speak, just waited for the storm to end and for the lights to come back on. Just then there was a noise from the other side of the room.  
"What was that?" asked Misty.  
"I don't know," said Ash.  
He stood up and walked in the direction of where it came from.  
"Hello? Is anybody there? If there is, show yourself," Just then a wind hit Ash. He stood confused and he felt himself get Goosebumps. "What was that?" Then in front of him a face appeared he backed away and fell over. Misty heard the crash, but it was too dark to tell what it was.   
"Ash is that you?"  
"Yea," he moaned. He looked up and saw a Gengar standing there. "Gengar?"   
The Gengar laughed "Gengar, Gengar, Gengar!"  
Ash reached to his belt, "Charizard! I choose you!"  
"Ash!" shouted Brock, when he saw the large flame pokémon appear in front of them.   
"Charizard! Fire spin!" The pokémon obeyed his master and the Gengar fell to the ground. Ash threw a pokéball and it caught the Gengar.   
"Yea! I got Gengar!" He put the pokémon on his belt. And went to sit back down. His feet were freezing cold, but he couldn't figure out why. He reached down to touch them and they were soaking wet! It must be from the rain. He reached down to pick up his backpack, which was also soaking wet. He touched the floor, and his hand was submerged in water.  
"Oh my gosh!" he shouted, "The basement is flooded!"   
"Are you sure?" Asked Brock. Brock jumped off of the box he was sitting on high above the ground and the water that was on the ground splashed up in his face, and onto Laura.   
"Yes, I'm sure," Ash said.   
"We have to get out of here," Brock said. Then Ash remembered his Gengar!   
"We can get Gengar to go through the door and open it from the other side! Gengar come out!" He shouted.  
Gengar came out of the pokéball. Everyone walked up the stairs with all of their stuff, and came to the door. "Gengar, go through the door and open it from the other side," Ash commanded. Gengar did as it was told, but the door didn't budge. Everyone pushed from the inside while Gengar pulled from the outside, but they were stuck. They went back down the steps, and the water was rising. Ash called Gengar back into the pokéball and put it on his belt.  
"We have to get out of here Ash!" Misty said.  
"Laura, is there any window's down here?" Brock asked.  
"I don't know," They began to look around, although it was no use. "Laura? Where'd you go?" Brock asked, but there was no answer. Then all of a sudden the rain stopped.   
"Did the rain just stop?" Ash asked.  
"I think so," Brock responded.  
Then, all of a sudden the door to the upstairs opened up and the room became flooded with a blinding light.   
"LAURA! Where are you?" Brock shouted, again no answer. Misty grabbed Ash's hand again and squeezed tight, she was surprised that he did the exact same thing.   
"Everything will be okay," Ash said in a shaky voice. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Laura Waterflower," the woman responded. There was silence for a few moments.  
"Mom?" Misty barely got out.  
"Yes Misty, I'm your mother,"  
"But, but how?"  
"This is the house I grew up in,"  
"I thought you were in heaven,"  
"I am Honey, I just had to say good bye,"  
"I really miss you mom, I've always wished I'd have a mother," Misty said.  
"It's okay Honey, it was my destiny, I'm so sorry that it had to happen though,"   
"What about Dad?"  
"He's there too, I have to go now, but I'm glad to see what a wonderful young lady you've grown to be," Misty sniffled trying to keep her tears in.   
"I love you mom," she said.  
"I love you too, you have a long time until I'll see you again, but look me up when you come to heaven, okay?"   
Misty giggled, still in shock at what was happening. "I will, good bye,"  
"Good bye," she said as she disappeared into the night, instantly the lights came back on. Then Misty realized whose hand she was holding and began to blush. Ash did the same.  
"Well I guess you did get to say good bye," Ash replied.  
"Oh my gosh!" Brock said.  
"What?" Misty asked.  
" Was trying to get a date with, with,"  
"With a ghost" Misty replied.  
"Yea, a ghost that was your mom!" Brock shouted back.  
Everyone got the little sweat drops like in the anime. The group looked around and made sure they had everything that they had brought in, and walked up the steps.   
"I knew I recognized this house!" Misty said.  
"My grandma used to live here! I was just so little the last time I was here. I couldn't bear to come back because of so many memories of my mother, and my grandmother.   
Just then a woman walked down the steps. "Misty? Is that you?" she asked.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm the woman who bought the house from your sister. What are you doing here?  
"You mean you're still here? But then, my mom,"  
"Misty?"  
"My mom must have let us in,"  
"Laura? I thought she passed away almost ten years ago," Misty thought hard, it had been ten years, ten years exactly to this day.  
"Weird,"  
"Well it's nice to see you, I know I said you could come by whenever you wanted but I expected some kind of warning,"  
"I'm really sorry Miss, I just,"  
"It's okay Misty, You probably assumed it was okay, I understand, why don't you stay for tea or something,"  
The trio agreed, and as they walked up the steps she saw a newspaper on the ledge. She caught a glimpse of the headline. "Tragic Car Accident Causes Loss of Two Lives," underneath in smaller print she read "Fredrick and Brenda Walker," and recognized the name. Then it hit her, Fredrick and Brenda Walker was the couple Daisy sold the house to.   
  



End file.
